


Reflection In Red

by crossthesky



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Series, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossthesky/pseuds/crossthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Busy schedules on both ends requires more than a little extra effort to find time for intimate moments.  But Korra's not deterred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection In Red

There were always those times when their schedules were in conflict. Asami had some extravagant gala to attend to impress the upper crust and Korra had council business to attend to. It was hard, sometimes, both of them having such demanding and busy lives. It had been happening a lot more lately, with the stabilization of the Earth Kingdom - Kingdoms? - and rival companies springing up all over. Which was why Korra was struggling to stay awake until the other woman got home. It had been a kind of exhausting session that Korra herself hadn't been much help in. It was all trade route remapping and timetables and other minor, tdious business that was much more important than it seemed.

But it felt like weeks since she and Asami had been able to do anything more than exchange words over breakfast or see each other in passing. Sometimes having a healthy, adult relationship was a real drag.

Korra was only half conscious when she finally heard the bedroom door click open softly. It made her smile sleepily. Asami was trying to be quiet. 

"Hey you." She pushed herself up on her elbows with a yawn, hair askew and falling in her face. It was starting to grow out again.

"Hey...sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

"Nah, I wasn't asleep." A few more minutes and she probably would have been. "I wanted to wait up."

"It's really late." Asami turned on a low light.

"Yup." Like one late night would make a big difference. Anyway, the sight of Asami still all done up for her social event more than made up for any missed sleep. She was all in red, one of those silk dresses with the plunging neckline and the fabric pulled snug over the hips and held with a decorative bit of jewelry. Sheath dresses, Korra thought they were called. Either way, Asami wore it like she'd been poured into it. "Worth it."

"How was the council meeting?" Asami toed off her shoes and set down her handbag.

"The usual." Korra rolled her eyes and raked her hair out of her face. She was starting to feel more alert. She watched as Asami took out her earrings and set them on the vanity. She looked like the long nights and busy days were starting to wear on her, too.

"Here. Lemme get that for you." Korra rolled out of bed, wearing only a loose sleeveless top and pair of shorts. She came up behind Asami, stretching and nuzzling the other woman's neck. And getting the edge of a gold chain against her nose. She reached up and brushed aside Asami's hair, letting her fingers linger on bare neck and bit of shoulder. She could see them both in the reflection of the vanity mirror. It almost wasn't fair, just how beautiful Asami was. It was painful, sometimes. In a _good_ way, but it twisted her up inside like nothing else ever had. Like now. They were exhausted. They both had another busy, demanding day tomorrow.

But Korra couldn't help but unhook Asami's necklace and slowly draw the gold chain and tiny pearls down between the edges of her fancy dress, between her breasts, dragging the warm metal over the other woman's skin. Asami let out a soft little sigh and tipped her head back. Korra watched in the mirror, a small grin turning up her lips as she let the necklace drop to the surface of the vanity table. She held Asami from behind and her hands moved up, slipping into the edges of the red silk dress and following the cloth up to where it clung to the taller woman's shoulders. Asami shivered delicately against her.

"So _this_ is why you stayed up." Asami's voice was warm and she met Korra's eyes in the mirror. Korra gave a lazy half shrug and let her hands wander down again, to cup Asami's petite breasts inside her dress.

"Well....it feels like it's been forever." Her hands gently massaged Asami's breasts, feeling her nipples harden against her palms.

"It's been a week."

"Exactly." Korra sucked at Asami's earlobe. "Practically forever."

Asami's chuckle turned to a soft gasp when Korra's fingers began rolling her nipples. There was no real hurry, despite Korra's words. A week _was_ a long time, as far as she was concerned, but she knew that her own libido was more demanding than her partner's. If Asami had shown any indication of not actually being in the mood, Korra would have backed off immediately. But she knew the difference between teasing and actual disinterest.

"Aren't you supposed to be...helping me get undressed?"

"I'm just taking the scenic tour." But Asami had a point. Korra tugged at the shoulders of the red silk dress and peeled it down the black haired woman's shoulders, the tip of her tongue poking out between her lips as more and more lightly flushed, pale skin came into view. It was one of her favorite parts of foreplay, really, just taking Asami's clothes off of her. There was just something about undoing all of it, like she was slowly stripping off layers until the _real_ Asami, the Asami only she saw and knew, was uncovered. 

It was a special sort of intimacy, different but just as moving as sex itself.

The red dress was bunched and gathered at Asami's hips, leaving her torso bare. Her head was still tipped back, highlighting the slim column of her neck. Her shoulders shone like ivory. Her hard tipped breasts rose softly with shallow breathing. Korra felt a sudden tightness in her loins and she buried her face in Asami's hair and pulled her close. She felt Asami's hand in her own hair. She pushed the dress down, once it was over Asami's hips it slithered with a whisper to the floor and in the mirror she wore only high cut red panties and silk stockings and a decorative comb still pinned in her hair.

And Korra's hands over her breasts once more.

She had the vague idea to move to the bed, but she found herself on her knees instead, Asami still standing. When she'd gotten her mouth on Asami's skin, she'd been lost. She'd kissed down the other woman, lingering for long minutes at her breasts, her fingers toying with the edge of Asami's scarlet panties. Still tired, she found herself lazily focused on the other woman's body. By the time she was on her knees, she was surprised at how sodden she found Asami's panties. Hungrily, not even bothering to push aside the thin fabric, Korra pressed her mouth to the wet crease. She gripped Asami's hips, aware of the engineer bending over her to rest her hands on the vanity.

Korra paid the same lazy attention here she'd lavished on Asami's breasts. She ran her tongue slowly but firmly along the seam of Asami's panties, pressing them deep against the slick lips of her sex. She traced each line lazily until her tongue found the swollen nub nestled between, pressing hard against the surprisingly erotic barrier of sodden fabric. She took it between her lips, working her tongue over it, until her neck began protesting at the awkward position.

"Lie down."

They still didn't make it to the bed. Korra pulled at Asami's hips until they were stretched out on the floor between bed and vanity, legs tangled together and Korra's sleeveless shirt abandoned somewhere behind them. Her shorts had ridden up but the sensation wasn't unpleasant right now, especially with Asami's upper thigh pressed _so tightly_ between her legs. Her hand squirmed its way in between them, thumb against her own sex and knuckles working against Asami's. They curled together, a mix of labored panting and small, soft gasps. Korra didn't even bother holding herself up over Asami, she lay against the other woman, their breasts crushed together, Asami's legs wrapped tightly around her thigh. The comb tumbled out of her hair at some point, painstakingly styled curls and waves spreading like a veil on the floor around them. 

Asami came first, arching off of the floor and gripping at Korra suddenly with a long, clear exhalation. Korra sucked in her breath and pressed her thumb hard against herself, bucking her hips to push herself over the edge. She lifted her head just enough to look down at Asami. The sated, happy expression she found there, still tinged with lazy lust, was that final little thing she needed. Everything tightened and then released, and Korra practically growled with the force of it. It was over immediately, but that quick sudden climax left her jelly-legged and gasping for breath. She lay with her head on Asami's chest, her hand still between their legs. Asami's legs were splayed open on the floor under her.

How late was it? Korra almost didn't want to know. It seemed like Asami had come home hours ago. That couldn't possibly be right. But that hadn't exactly been a quick session. Tomorrow was going to be a struggle. But it had been worth it.

Asami mumbled underneath her and Korra responded equally incoherently. If she'd been exhausted _before_ , she was ready to abandon herself to sleep any minute. Asami mumbled again, and Korra rolled off, her shorts still plastered intimately to her lower regions. She was going to have to join Asami in the shower - the other woman always took one before bed, to wash off her perfume and the sweat of dancing all night. 

"Well...you almost got me undressed."

Korra glanced over and laughed. Asami was still in her panties and stockings. Both of which were looking ready for the wash. Making a great show of how much effort it was taking her, Korra pushed herself to her side and very pointedly tugged off first one stocking and then the other. Asami watched her with amusement.

"And done!" She drew Asami's panties off with as much of a flourish as she could manage, which wasn't much. They went flying off her fingertips and behind a chair. "Objective completed."

"And it only took you an hour." Asami was already getting to her feet, tucking her hair back behind her ears.

"I'll try for two next time," Korra mumbled with a yawn, following her girlfriend to the shower.


End file.
